Problem: A bag contains $5$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $5 + 6 + 11 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $6$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{6}{22} = \dfrac{3}{11}$.